A multitude of various types of automotive and vehicle lifts exist. For example, typically within a mechanic's garage there may be found a inground lift operating from a central cylinder having a lifting platform attached thereto for engagement with a vehicle. Typically a vehicle drives over the lifting platform and is lifted to a position where the vehicle can be serviced.
There are a considerable number of environmental concerns which must be addressed with respect to the central inground lift. Primarily, in order to operate such a lift, an underground reservoir for hydraulic fluid must be accommodated in an underground pit. The service technician repairs the inground lift below ground level. Any leak in the supply tanks can be considerably detrimental to the environment.
As a result of these environmental concerns, the greater majority of lifting apparatus's installed today are surface mounted lifts, which are bolted to the concrete garage floor that are normally powered by an electric motor which operates a hydraulic ram or a screw type drive. The surface mounted lifts are normally bolted in position. However, portable units have found some uses in the industry today. Scissor lifts are also well known in the industry.
Another type of lift that is found in the industry, is a cantilevered type of lift, such as the portable type manufactured by Bend-Pak, Model ML-6 of Santa Paulo, Calif. Such cantilevered lifts may include frame engaging portions which utilize flip-up, stackable or threaded contacts or foot pads located at the end of each of the lift arms. These contacts or pads which are adjustable to several different positions are engaged with the various lifting points recommended by the vehicle manufacture. Outriggers or extenders may also be utilized to engage the recommended lifting points.
When utilizing the afore-mentioned devices, typically a single bay is provided for each lifting apparatus having predetermined dimensions, so as to easily fit and accommodate a vehicle to be worked on. When building new facilities where space is not as much of a premium as with older facilities, then not a great deal of hardship is realized. However, with older facilities where the head space is inadequate, such as those facilities in older portions of a city, when considering replacing lifting apparatus's, a simple replacement of the facilities is normally considered. However, it would be advantageous to install a facility that improved the space utilization of the bay and realize a cost saving to the proprietor. Also, when considering head space, it would be advantageous to provide a lifting apparatus that lived within an eight foot ceiling height limitation.
It would therefore be an advantage to realize space savings by providing a multiple vehicle position cantilevered lift, hereto for unknown realizing a 20% space savings from conventional installations and a further 20% cost savings per lifting site. No where in the prior art to the best of applicant's knowledge is such a device available.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide a multiple vehicle position cantilevered lift.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a multiple vehicle position cantilevered lift which is economical to manufacture and robust in structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a structure which will realize the proprietor a space savings over present lifting apparatus's and their utilization of space.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an environmentally sound lifting apparatus.
Further another object of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.